Sleeping Beauty
by Star-crossed92
Summary: A collection of one(or two) shots about the aca-inevitable couple. Chapter 4- Beca attends the annual Treble/Bella dinner. Seeing Jesse again brings back some old feeling and the Bella's encourage every moment of it.
1. Sleeping Beauty 1

**I seem to be addicted to pitch perfect at the moment and love Beca x Jesse! **

**Please tell me what you think and if I should carry on! **

**X**

* * *

Beca approached Jesse's door slowly. Luke had sent her to drop their new schedule off and she couldn't put it off any longer. Just as she was standing outside his door considering pushing the piece of paper underneath it and running, the door was pulled open quickly and a tall guy with a good natured smile stepped out.

"Hey there" he said looking at her curiously.

"Ohh" Beca stumbled over her words "hey..I'm looking for Jesse...is he in?" Just as she finished talking Jesse's head popped around the door smiling at Beca.

"Oh you're Beca" the guy smiled widely and turned to Jesse, who's face reddened slightly.

"I am Benji, at your service mi' lady" Benji bowed his head slightly.

Jesse pushed forward "don't you have somewhere to be? "

"Sadly I do" sighed Benji as he began the walk down the corridor " be good" he called over his shoulder to the pair.

Beca looked at Jesse and raised an eyebrow slightly, Jesse just shook his head slightly smiling and stepped aside so Beca could enter his room. She hesitated before stepping over the threshold into his room. He closed the door with a soft thud behind her and walked over to his bed talking a seat.

"Wow." She said looking at Benji's corner of the room "they're really are people nerdier then you" she turned to face him with wide eye.

"Well, yeah, but were the good guys" Jesse replied.

Beca looked over at his relaxed form. He was leading against the wall next to his bed slouching slightly.

"Your at home just about anywhere aren't you?" She said shaking her head and slightly rolling her eyes.

He smiled slightly and yawned, he looked tired she noted, slight bags sat under his eyes and his hair looked slightly matted. After a small pause Beca shook out of her thoughts and took a step closer to him handing over the piece of paper.

Jesse stretched forward and took the item offered. He opened it quickly and sighed dramatically. "And here I thought you'd just come to see little old me"

Beca rolled her eyes "don't flatter yourself treble boy, Luke wanted me to drop that off"

Jesse coughed slightly and she watched as he glanced over the sheet and then pushed it aside onto his desk.

Beca watched as Jesse's shirt rose slightly higher against his skin and she saw a glimpse of very promising stomach.

"Was that it?" Jesse grumbled. Beca looked up and raised another eyebrow. Jesse never really had off day, that annoying smile could usually be found on his face all day, everyday.

"Everything okay? " she asked moving forward again. Jesse shut his eyes and moved a hand up to scrape down his face.

" yea' 'm sorry" his voice muffled by his hand. "Didn't get much sleep last night, Benji was practicing a new magic trick" he said waving vaguely to the other side of the room.

She looked around the room seeing the curtains slightly drawn and his bed unmade. Beca felt a tug in her stomach, it was probably indigestion she assured herself.

"I was just about to watch a movie" he clarified seeing her eyes on his laptop. There was another awkward pause before Beca rushed out "mindifijoinyou"

She was never going to live this down.

Jesse looked shocked for a split second before he recovered "sure, erm yeah if you want" Beca didn't quite know why she didn't want to leave Jesse alone right now, but the words had fallen out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"I was going to watch The Help, think you can handle it?" Jesse smiled slightly again moving up the bed.

Beca narrowed her eyes at him "really? But I warn you if you start talking with a southern twang I'll leave" she said sitting next to him on the bed and getting comfy.

He shifted down slightly as she settled so they were both at the same height. Beca felt heat radiate over her as she registered Jesse's thigh and hip pushed up to her leg, Jesse placed the laptop on her knee and adjusted the screen. He caught sight at the look on her face and moaned, " I'm ill! Come on"

Beca raised a eyebrow at him, smiling slightly and pressed play.

He sighed and focused his eyes on the screen, Beca eyed his form quickly before attempting to concentrate on the film in front of them. After a small while she felt him cough slightly and slide down next to her, the move caused his upper body to rest against hers.

Beca felt heat radiate across her body but refusing to admit it was from anything other then body heat. She tried to concentrate on the movie attempting to keep her eye's focused of the screen and not on their two forms pressed together. Her eyes wandered over to his chest where his deep breathes could be seen with the rise and fall of his stomach. He gave a small cough and her eyes flashed back to the screen.

"see anything you like Miss Mitchel?" Jesse mumbled. Beca held in a smile and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"just checking you haven't died" she looked over at him and chuckled lightly.

"go to sleep" Beca started to move the laptop off her knees "I can leave" Jesse placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"what if you leave and I stop breathing? I'm sure you'd be devastated, you don't want my death on your conscience do you?" He smiled up at her, a small glint in his eyes.

"what makes you think I'd be that bothered?" She quirked back. Leaning into the bed again.

She felt Jesse's hand move behind her back gently and froze. She knew what impression she would give him if she leaned back; he liked her and made no move to hide it. And she liked him. Really, really liked him. Jesse was kind, funny, had a great voice and wasn't too hard on the eye. If Aubrey found out though Beca would be strung up and thrown out of the Bella's for good. Beca sat frozen in a half sitting position, her back not quite touching his hand, fighting a internal battle with herself. Then she felt Jesse's thumb gently run down her side. Screw it. She leant back into his arm leaning on his chest slightly. She sensed his smile as he rested his hand on her waist.

As the movie played she began to feel his body slumping she looked over at his face from her position against his shoulder and snorted slightly. Jesse had fallen asleep with his mouth hanging open and the hot water bottle clutched to his side. Beca gently closed the laptop and placed it on the night stand next to his bed, he was such a nerd.


	2. Sleeping Beauty 2

**Happy New Year!**

**So much positive feedback! How could I leave you without a second chapter! **

**I'm working on some other Beca X Jesse stories so keep a eye out for the next few chapters! **

**Meanwhile feel free to drop prompts in my ask on tumblr **

** wands-in-budapest**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! x**

* * *

Beca rolled over gently and hit a solid form. She suddenly became aware of a hand running gently moving back and forth along her shoulder, she moved towards the heat with a grumble and fisted her hand against the material she found there. Beca swiftly became very aware of just where she was and opened quickly opened her eyes. She was faced with a wall of blue fabric and her hand pulling at the material tightly. Beca let go quickly and pulled her head back.

She had fallen asleep next to Jesse, she honestly hadn't meant to. She had just meant to wait till he was fully asleep then creep out of his room before Benji came back.

Jesse's arm was still wrapped around her waist but they had somehow become intertwined with each other, her leg was wrapped over his and her foot slightly nestled between both his legs. Her hand was on his chest and had crumpled his shirt; her head was resting just under his chin.

Beca snapped her head back quickly and looked over at Jesse.

"don't say a word" she moaned. Jesse grinned widely.

"I wasn't going to say anything… well. Except you're sitting on my arm" she felt him tug his arm from underneath her. If possible his smile grew and his eye's shone with a glint.

Beca sighed heavily leaning against the pillow "I'm never going to live this down. Am I?"

Jesse moved in slightly "possibly not, but I'm only going to torture you with it when you least expect it" she rolled her eye's dramatically.

His eyes roamed over her face and she licked her lips gently. He always looked at her like she was something special, since they met, officially anyway; at the radio station he had watched her. Watched her stack the shelves and sort music, fetch Luke's lunch. He had watched her preform with the Bella's and even watch her watch the movies he was so keen on. What did he see that was so special? She had tried to ignore him, freeze him out, but he always seemed to end up back in her life.

On instinct Beca reached up and brushed her hand through Jesse's hair, he moved into the touch leaning over her. She gently brushed his hair once more before running her hand across his neck, giving a gentle tug. Jesse shifted his weight slightly.

He moved in further until their lips connected lightly. Beca felt one of Jesse's hands rest on her waist running his fingers gently across it and closed her eyes. Their lips glided together gently at first, both moving off reflex, her hands moving across his back one sliding down and under his shirt. The other firmly in his hair. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she moaned gently opening her mouth to him. She moved her body closer to his and reveled in the feeling of having him so close. He bumped his nose gently against hers.

All Beca's sense came rushing back to her at once. She pushed Jesse off her quickly and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. There was a pause before she felt Jesse's tentative hand on her shoulder.

"Beca…" She interrupted him quickly. "we can't. We really just can't. This shouldn't have happened." Beca stood up and moved away from Jesse running her hand across her face aggressively.

"Beca come on" Jesse raised his voice slightly to get her attention. "Why not? Why can't we do this? You can't honestly say you didn't want that Beca." Jesse moved closer to Beca who was shaking her head repeatedly.

"no…it. I mean Yes. But the Bella's" Jesse looked at her confused. Beca continued avoiding eye contact with him.

"Aubrey, we can't she has this thing about us about us being treble boned or something" Jesse snorted "and she'll rip out our vocal chords and she _already_ thinks I have total tonner for you and she'll kick me out the Bella's and that would suck, because I like them. Even if Aubrey is a pain in the absolute and Lily is probably mentally disturbed. They are awesome and I enjoy it." Jesse had stepped in front of Beca as she rambled on; he grabbed her hands in a tender grip.

Beca looked at him and saw his gentle smile and she breathed in gently and her heart rate returned back to a somewhat normal level. Well as much as it could with him looking at her like that.

He ran one hand up to her head tangling a hand in her hair. Thankfully she didn't pull away so he spoke.

"I doubt they'll chuck you out of the Bella's Becca" She raised a eyebrow at the comment "So maybe Aubrey will try, but Chloe's your friend right? And I'm sure the other girls will support you. I know for a fact Amy and Bumper are hooking up" Jesse paused, and continued to play with her hair. "it will be fine. Just stop….just don't freak out on me again, okay?" He said looking her in the eye, she see's it then, why he keeps looking at her, watching her. He care's about her, really truly cares. Enough to want to know everything he can about her. Enough not to give up on her, to keep making a fool out of himself for her. She's pushed him away enough but he keeps coming back. He really doesn't give up.

She smile's widely at him. The sudden realization hitting her full force. He cares about her. And she cares about him, a lot. (his sappy movies must have effected her more then she thought) She put's her hands around his neck and pulls him in hard. She can feel his smile under her lips. He pushes against her lips firmly, returning the kiss with such enthusiasm that, if he didn't have both hands wrapped around her waist, she would have fallen backwards.

She laughed and pulled away, quickly planting another kiss on his lips, he moved forward catching her lips again, their top lips falling together. Beca ran her hand slowly down his arms moving her body closer to his. The kiss became deeper and both opened their mouths. Beca felt a gentle buzz run through her body as Jesse trailed a hand down her spine.

At last they both pulled back, and Beca sighed gently placing her forehead against Jesse's head(she was going to have to stop watching those movies). After a pause she looked up at Jesse.

"if Aubrey come's after me I'm pushing you in the firing line first you know?" Jesse laughed. "That won't do you much good, I'm terrified off her"

Beca kissed him lightly again.

"She was right about one thing though" Jesse said, a amused expression on his face "you do have a total toner for me"

Beca punched him lightly in the chest.


	3. Hot day and fast heart

**A massive thank you to my Beta(yes, I finally have one) your-arms-around-me **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**I'm looking for more prompts, so if you have any requests or prompts please leave them here or on my tumblr!**

* * *

Beca pushes out of her class, blowing the hair out of her eyes.

If she hurries, she can drop her stuff and get changed into something cooler before she has to head down to the stifling radio station for her shift.

The day is unusually hot, and she isn't dressed for the weather. She wears a tank top, plaid top, and black jeans, so she is sweltering.

Beca steps out onto the quad and begins to walk towards her dorm.

"Beca!" She hears Jesse's voice shouting across at her. She stops, sighing and turning, where she sees him walking towards her quickly. She rolls her eyes at him. He had taken to waiting outside her class so they can walk to the station together, and when he had seen her sitting on the bench outside his class before their other shift (honestly she just happened to be sitting there), he insisted that they start a new tradition of walking to class together on both days. She hadn't been able to refuse the enthusiastic look he gave her.

Today, however, she regrets ever agreeing to anything. She just wanted to cool down, so when he called out to her, it was an understatement to say Beca wasn't best pleased.

"What?" She snaps at him. If he is hurt by the tone of her voice, he doesn't show it. He catches up to her and smiles.

"I thought we had a tradition?" He says.

"It's been 3 weeks. It's hardly a tradition," she replies. A small breeze whips through the court, and Beca and Jesse both turn their faces towards it. Jesse tugs on the back of his shirt, and Beca notices the small rim of sweat lining his neck. She follows the edge of his v-neck, distracted by the way it clings to him.

"You look hot." Beca shakes herself out of the trance and replays his words in her head. She narrows her eyes slightly.

"What?" Is he seriously hitting on her like this? She's grown accustomed to the small quips and silly compliments in Jesse's repertoire, not this direct approach.

"You look hot. You should take your top off," Jesse gestures to her plaid shirt. She stares at Jesse for a second before it clicks. He's telling her to take her shirt off because the weather is hot. Not for…other reasons.

She flushes slightly at where her mind had jumped to (and it kept jumping there when it came to Jesse) and nods at him, avoiding direct eye contact.

He offers to hold her bag and she accepts, pushing it at him. As she undoes the buttons and pulls off her shirt, Beca feels the fresh air begin to cool her skin and immediately she feels better. Roughly folding her shirt and stuffing it into her bag, she lets Jesse take the lead as they move towards the radio station.

"How was your class?" He asks.

"Boring and uninformative," she replies. "Yours?"

He shrugs gently. "There were some good points on music transitions but nothing that wasn't obvious."

She nods, acknowledging his statement, pushing her hair out of her face, as they continue to walk towards the other side of campus.

"How long have you got left before the shift?" Beca asks.

"About 15 minutes."

They come into the viscinity of the radio station, slowing to a stop a distance away. There is a small pause, and Beca can tell Jesse wants to say something, but she refuses to ask him. It's hot, and frankly she's not in the mood for another rant about her lack of movie viewing. It seems like he can't hold it in though because he steps closer to her and shoves her gently with his elbow.

"Do you want some ice cream? My treat." She looks over at him with a blank face because she really does want ice cream now that he's mentioned it, but she really doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of doing something right.

In the end the heat wins out. She swears it's that and not his smile.

"Sure." She plays it off casually, but his grin is infectious, and she has to duck her head to hide her face.

They walk together over to the cart, Jesse practically skipping over. She picks her order and waits awkwardly at the side.

Beca takes a second to admire the muscles of his arm out of the corner of her eye. She's seen them before, but the sun's hitting them just at the right angle and she appreciates them more then she ever has. Well, maybe when he winds them around himself while preforming….No. It's the heat. She blames the heat for the fact she can't seem to tear her eyes away from his arms.

"Mint chocolate chip," Jesse says, handing her order over. She thanks him and smiles at his order. Strawberry. She rolls her eyes at him, and he catches it, shrugging at his order. "It's my favorite."

They sit on the lawn together, knees bumping. They eat in silence for a while before he nudges her again, nodding over to something. She follows his gaze and sees Donald and Lilly standing close together.

"They're close," Jesse remarks.

"Aubrey will freak if she sees them," Beca said, shaking her head.

Jesse looked gently at the couple.

"Why? She hates Bumper…"

"And the rest of you," Beca replies before finishing the last of her cone.

"What? She doesn't even know us!" He falls back on the grass enjoying the last of the sunshine before they head towards the station.

"According to the aca-queen, and I quote, "You don't respect us enough to penetrate us."

Jesse snorts and begins to choke. Sitting up quickly, he keeps choking, and Beca claps him on the back, cousing the coughs to lessen and slow. Beca keeps her hand on his back absentmindedly. He looks over at her, shocked by the revelation, raising both eyebrows in shock.

"Let me get this right: Aubrey has banned you from being…with… a treble? Ever? Because we don't respect you?" She rolls her eyes at his refusal to use the word penetrate.

"Uh huh, were not really supposed to talk to you," she says, pulling her hand off his back and pushing herself up from the grass.

"Yet here you are breaking the rules for little old me?" He smiles up at her, not moving to stand up. She offers him her hand, which he takes, and helps tug him up.

"We better get going then, in case Aubrey appears and you have to face her wrath. Maybe we should walk separately to save the worry? " He asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah, because _that's_ the reason," Beca says sarcastically, attempting to pull her hand away. He holds it between his own, their fingers interlinked, his thumb running slowly across her knuckles. She looks down at their hands, and despite the hot day, she doesn't mind the contact between them.

"Come on, Mitchell," he breathes in her direction before letting her hand go, heading off towards the radio station.

She shakes her head quickly, and swears once again the heat is making her delirious because her heart is fluttering.

She better get her shit together before their shift starts.

* * *

**How do you like this crazy update schedule? I feel very productive. But i'm not. **

**To the guest reviewer of my last chapter...I've taken the chapter down so there's no issue while I look into it. If you could get in touch or send a link that would be amazing! **


	4. Treble at dinner 1

**So, this chapter is a little bit special (not the writing. Ignore that) It's a birthday present for the wonderfully amazing Emily(hatefindingusernames) Happy Birthday Loser! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. And 10 points for everyone that finds the LBD reference's! **

* * *

Beca toke the seat offered to her by Aubrey. The blonde had insisted that she come tonight for her annual Trebles/Bella's dinner. Beca had managed to skip the last three, claiming work or a visit home, but this time she had no excuse. Aubrey, Chloe and the rest of the Bellas had guilt-tripped her into making an appearance tonight, swearing they would do their best to help her avoid talking to Jesse. This theory had obviously gone out the door because Beca found herself sitting across from him. _Those bitches._

Having the same friend group had helped back at Barton. They had spent the last nights of senior year with everyone, not having to let go of each other in order to spend time with separate groups. When Jesse had taken an internship over in New York, and Beca had followed her dreams and moved to sunny LA, it became a problem. They broke up the day they left campus, not wanting to hold each other back in reaching their goals. They had exchanged limited emails and texts at first but the communication slowly died down until it was nonexistent. Beca had avoided any potential run-ins over the last few years, skipping out on parties and events so as not to see him. Now, though, he'd moved to LA and it was getting much harder to avoid his presence.

She sat down gently at the table next to Chloe and Benji, who were both looking far too innocent for her liking.

Aubrey stood at the head of the table in a delicate cream dress, surveying her work. The furniture had been pushed against the walls to make room for the large table that filled the majority of her living room. The table was filled with classic white china that reflected the excessive use of candlelight in the room. Beca saw her smile gently and rolled her eyes. _I'm gonna to need some wine_, she thought as Aubrey began to speak.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming. It means so much that we can _finally_" a pointed look was directed at Beca and Donald, who Beca knew had missed last year's event "all be together. So everybody talk, drink and be happy." She smiled, nodding at her own words.

Beca saw Amy snatch a bottle of wine at the other end of the table and pour herself a large glass. Deciding this was a very good idea she followed suit.

* * *

For the first ten minutes, Beca talked to Benji, who hardly changed. After that, however, Beca decided she couldn't avoid Jesse's flickering gaze all night. She had to man up and get it over with, so as the first course was being set down, she took in a deep breath and raised her eyes to Jesse's face. He was talking happily to Hat**_,_** listening to the man's story with interest. Beca waited until he glanced in her direction, forcing her eyes to stay focused on his. He looked slightly shocked to find her watching him so intently but recovered quickly and nodded his head softly at her, smiling.

Beca nodded back, keeping eye contact as she picked up her glass and turned back to Benji.

That hadn't been to bad, right? He had smiled at her. She had made eye contact and not run away. The first step was over; the rest of the night wouldn't be that hard...or that's what she kept telling herself at least.

Halfway through the first course, the topic turned to relationships. Chloe had recently broken off her engagement, claiming that Tyler (her fiancé) hadn't understood her passion for shopping.

During the story, Beca had tried her best to comfort the rather tearful ginger. Chloe had grabbed her hand in support, and as of yet, Beca hadn't been able to covertly pull it free.

"If he really loved me…he would have let me take up his half of the wardrobe for accessories" she complained. Beca had no idea what to say, so she was glad when Benji stepped in from the other side of her while she continued to tug at her hand.

"If he couldn't accept every part of you, he didn't deserve you." Jesse made a sound of agreement from across the table and she looked over. His eyes met Beca's almost instantly, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You are so right," Chloe agreed. "Enough about me. What about everyone else? Apart from Beca. I know you're practically a nun."Chloe said nonchalantly. Beca saw Jesse's eyebrows raise slightly before she broke her gaze and tugged her hand away from Chloe.

"OH MY GOSH!" She exclaimed at the ginger, who just shrugged and moved her gaze to Benji, who looked uncomfortable for a second before mumbling, "Well. There's this girl at work. She's a teacher as well... a few dates" Beca smiled, genuinely happy for Benji, the group continued to smile and comment as a few more (overly personal) questions were asked. After establishing she was treating Benji right. Chloe moved on.

"That's cute." she assured Benji "And you Mr. Swanson?"

Jesse shrugged gently looking at his food. Beca's heart stopped for a second. It was one thing hearing about any girls he might be dating through the Bellas or Trebles, but hearing it from his lips was entirely different.

"No one. No one around at the moment," he said, glancing over Beca's features. Her heart started again, this time with a slightly raised rate. HE'S SINGLE. She chastised her self quickly as her starter was taken away. It didn't mean anything. She kept her features still as she pretended to glance around the room, hiding the slight smile that could possibly creep on to her face. Not that she'd ever admit it.

As they waited for the main course, conversation started to change, and Beca found herself faced with the back of both Chloe and Benji's heads. _Seriously, they weren't really doing this?_

Picking up her wine and taking a gulp Beca enjoyed a break from the chitchat for a moment.

"If you take a bigger drink from that, you'll end up downing the whole glass."

She looked up to Jesse who had his own glass clutched in his hand.

"Maybe that's the point." She smiled.

"In that case, let me get you some vodka. Does a much better job. I think Amy has a few flasks on her," he joked looking up and down the table. Beca held in a laugh but rolled her eyes affectionately.

There was a small pause before they continued the conversation.

"How are you finding LA?" She asked.

"Good," he replied quickly. "Big and bright...and way too many juice shops! But it's really good." He smiled down at his plate.

"There's one to many of everything over here! But I'm glad you like it."

"What about you?" He asked, "I heard you finished paying your dues?"

She nodded into her wine glass.

"Yeah, I got a good job. Deputy producer." She watched him smile at her news. "It was worth all the coffee and late nights. Everything."

"Everything?" He asked gently. He was looking at her quite intently and suddenly the air was taken out the room. He wasn't just asking about the freaking coffee and the paper work. This was Jesse. He was asking about them. He was asking if there was anything left for them.

Beca had been avoiding these things for three years and it wasn't just Amy's stories of Stacie's drunken behavior (or lack thereof) that had kept her away. It was _him_, the thought of seeing him again, of risking every thought of him that she had pushed out of her mind coming back. The thought of seeing him with someone else. The thought of letting him in again that had kept her away.

"Maybe not everything," she replied gently.

The next words out of his mouth were interrupted by the main course being placed in front of him.

* * *

_There was a soft knock on Beca's door; she rolled her eyes as she headed toward it. Despite telling Jesse he could just walk in, he always insisted on knocking. Beca suspected it was due to Kimmy Jin and the particularly harsh look she gave Jesse every time he walked in, Jesse insisted he was just being a gentleman._

_"Hey," she greeted as she opened the door, turning and heading back to her previous task._

_"Hi, pretty girl," Jesse chirped, shutting the door behind him. "What you up to?"_

_Beca was leant over a box placing a few things in it. "Packing."_

_She could hear the pout creep on to Jesse's face._

_"Already?" He said, sitting on her bed._

_"It's just the stuff going to my dad's to start with." She smiled over at him, continuing to pack the box._

_"Cool," he replied absentmindedly._

_After a few moments of silence Beca looked over at Jesse, who was looking at the floor of her room distractedly while sitting on the bed. Beca finished packing what little stuff she had left into the box and walked over to him._

_She reached out and ran her fingers down his shoulders and along his neck while standing in front of him. Jesse placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer and burying his head against her hip._

_Confused, Beca ran her hand through the ends of Jesse's hair, trying to comfort him. She felt him nuzzle closer and sigh, his grip was pulling her shirt up and she shivered when his breath reached her skin._

_"You doing okay?" She asked gently, still stroking through his hair._

_Jesse tightened his hold slightly on Beca's waist but made no other sign he had heard her. Eventually, Jesse mumbled something into Beca's stomach._

_"Speak up," she said, pushing him away slightly so she could see his face._

_"I love you," he repeated, looking up at her. Beca ran her finger across his jaw line, palm resting on his face. It had taken her a while to be able to admit it and be able to reply to those words. Now, however, especially when trying to comfort Jesse, she was able to say them easily._

_"I know. I love you too, lover boy," she replied. "What's going on?"_

_Jesse took her had and pulled her onto the bed, looking at her._

_"I got a internship. A good one. Actually, a really fantastic one I didn't think I'd get." Beca was happy for him, but there was obviously a catch. Judging by the tone in his voice, he was worried about her reaction. She rubbed a gentle finger across his cheek, telling him to continue "It's in New York. And it's a year long." Jesse scanned Beca's face quickly, looking for any sign of her feelings._

_"Okay," she said finally. Jesse was shocked._

_"Okay? What does that mean? Okay?! Serio-" He was cut off by Beca's lips on his. This wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting when he had come to tell her. Maybe shouting, yelling, walking away. Not her lips moving over his urgently. He responded quickly pressing his body up against hers. She sucked gently on his bottom lip, drawing a moan out of him._

_She pulled his body towards her and shifted until she was lying below him running her hands under his shirt, running her nails across his skin._

_"If you're leaving," she muttered, "I intend to make the most of you while you're still here." She gasped as he worked hot kisses down her jaw. He responded by moaning into her chest, smiling and repeating "I love you" as he went._

* * *

As Donald, Unicycle, and Jesse told the story of Bumper's failed YouTube channel, Chloe pulled Beca into the kitchen, where Aubrey was already waiting.

As soon as she saw the happy smile on the blonde's face, she attempted to turn around, but Chloe caught her and pushed her into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. The caterers ignored them and carried on with their business.

Beca wondered why they couldn't see that she was being subjected to torture.

"How's it going?" Aubrey asked Chloe.

"Good. They talked a bit," Chloe replied, beaming.

Suddenly it clicked, Beca realized why she had been forced to come to this particular reunion and why she had been ushered into that exact seat.

"You have to be kidding me! You guys set this up?" Beca shouted. "You promised!"

"Humph." Aubrey crossed her arms at Beca. "We are helping you."

"You are really not." Beca nearly smacked a cheese board off the counter.

"Beca, we love you. We're trying to help." Beca raised an eyebrow in question. "You still like him! You've been avoiding this for years now! But we've watched you! It's obvious to us. Your interest peaks every time he's mentioned! You stayed in bed for three days the last time he had a girlfriend!" Aubrey paused. "You haven't stopped looking a him all night, and he hasn't stopped looking at you!"

"Look," Chloe stepped in, "we are just trying to help. We're your friends, Beca."

Chloe nodded gently at Beca, who watched both her friends with her jaw dropped, shaking her head gently in disbelief. This was silly. They were wrong. He hadn't been looking at her more then he'd been looking at anyone else. Had he?

She had caught his eye a few times, had felt his eyes wandering down her profile, and watched him out of the corner of her eye as he observed her chat to the others. So maybe she had been looking at him and he had been observing her, but that didn't mean anything. _It didn't._

Beca pushed the thoughts out of her head and looked over to Aubrey and Chloe, fixing them both with a glare.

"I did not stay in bed for three day," she fumed, pushing past them both and exiting the room.

Beca stomped across the hall and into Aubrey's bathroom, leaning against the sink. They crossed the line big time. Chloe and Aubrey may be her best friends, but they still had no right to interfere with her life. Frustrated, Beca threw her head back. She knew she shouldn't have come tonight, Aubrey had been so _freaking_insistent and…oh my god. What the hell was wrong with them?

So she smiled and Jesse? That meant nothing. They were old friends; she could smile at him even if they did have history. She smiled at Benji, but for god's sake it didn't mean she wanted to jump his bones.

Beca fumed silently, glaring at Aubrey's yellow walls. She hadn't come to these events before because she'd known something like this would happen. Her friends had many positive qualities, but respecting boundaries wasn't one of them. Beca replayed the persistence and force of their argument over in her mind. Her feelings for Jesse had to be neutral. If Jesse had feelings for her, he would show her. He had never been shy about showing his feeling towards people; he had shown her that in their first year. He had pushed too far at first, but he had backed off, and Beca finally realized that her feelings for him weren't just friendly and that she quite enjoyed his stupid dump truck face in her life.

She paused her thoughts and turned to the mirror. Sweeping her hair behind her ears, she drew her finger along the underside of her eye, cleaning up the smudged makeup.

Jesse was leaving her alone, not pressing for anything more then she was willing to give. If she wasn't showing any signs of lingering feelings, then what reason does he have to show her what he was feeling?

If Jesse didn't think she had any feelings left then he wouldn't try to shove himself into her life again.

She'd spent years letting him in, trying to let him in, and building a relationship with him. It would be insane to think she didn't still feel _something _for him.

* * *

**A big thanks to my Beta (arm's around you)who edits in super time! **

**Reviews and comments are welcome! **


End file.
